1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to computer enclosures which are readily assembled and can prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Related Art
With current widespread use of personal computers, the demand for more and varied functions is unrelentingly high. It is thus frequently necessary to upgrade a mainframe of a computer, such as by way of expanding memory of the mainframe or adding electrical components to the mainframe. For conveniently adding or replacing electrical components, a computer enclosure needs to be able to be opened, closed, assembled or disassembled as quickly and conveniently as possible.
A conventional computer enclosure comprises a cage and a cover. The cage comprises a front panel, a rear panel, a side panel and a bottom panel. The front panel, the rear panel, the side panel and the bottom panel are separately manufactured and attached together with rivets. The cover is attached to the cage. The cover comprises a top plate opposite from the bottom panel of the cage, and a side plate opposite from the side panel of the cage.
Using rivets to assemble the cage is unduly laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, the front panel, the rear panel, the side panel and the bottom panel are separately manufactured. Gaps invariably exist between the respective adjoining panels. Therefore, the computer enclosure does not prevent
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which has a cage integrally formed from a single sheet of metallic material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which minimizes EMI.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a cage and a cover. The cage is integrally formed from a single sheet of metallic material. The cage comprises a side panel, a front panel, and a rear panel. The side panel has a projecting portion extending outwardly from a front portion thereof. The projecting portion defines a plurality of locking openings. The front panel comprises a top flange, a bottom flange, and a side flange. The rear panel defines a plurality of locking slots. The cover comprises a side board, a top board, and a bottom board. The side board forms a plurality of side hooks in a front portion thereof, and a pair of tabs in a rear portion thereof. The top board forms a pair of top hooks, and the bottom board forms a pair of bottom hooks. A top bent plate depends from the top board, and a bottom bent plate extends upwardly from the bottom board.
In assembly, the cage is placed in front of the cover and then pushed rearwardly to cause the side hooks to engage in the corresponding locking openings and the tabs to engage in the locking slots. The top hooks of the cover sandwich the top flange with the top board. The bottom hooks sandwich the bottom flange with the bottom board. A rivet is extended through the top bent plate and a top portion of the side flange. Another rivet is extended through the bottom bent plate and a bottom portion of the side flange. Rivet joints are thus formed between the cover and the cage.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: